


The Welsh Connection [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Howl formally introduces Sophie to his family.</p><p>Story written by Flamebyrd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welsh Connection [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Welsh Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 10 seconds

**Music:**

"Stananivy - Jack and Jill" by Kate Rusby, from Hourglass

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 10 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Howl%20Series/The%20Welsh%20Connection%20by%20Flamebyrd.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (10.2 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033039.zip)  



End file.
